Semiconductor devices are used in a large number of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, and others. Semiconductor devices include integrated circuits that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing many types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits. Integrated circuits include field-effect transistors (FETs) such as metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors.
One of the goals of the semiconductor industry is to continue shrinking the size and increasing the speed of individual FETs. To achieve these goals, Fin Field-Effect Transistors (FinFETs) or multiple gate transistors are being researched and implemented. However, with this new device structure and the continuous shrinking of even FinFETs, new challenges are being discovered.